shantaefandomcom-20200213-history
Cristina Vee
Cristina Valenzuela (also known as Cristina Vee), born July 11, 1987, is a Los Angeles-based voice-actor, singer and director who works for anime, video games, and on her YouTube channel. She provided the vocals for ''Dance Through the Danger'', the Jake Kaufman-penned theme song for the Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Kickstarter funding campaignhttps://www.kickstarter.com/projects/1236620800/shantae-half-genie-hero/posts/590818 and voiced Shantae in The Pirate's Curse and Half-Genie Hero. Career Cristina started her career with renditions of popular anime songs on her YouTube channel, and caught the attention during an anime convention in 2004.http://www.cristinavee.com/#!bio/c1pbvhttp://revision3.com/host/cristina-vee#about-host She had her first notable anime roles as Nanoha in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Louise in The Familiar of Zero. She was also the ASOS Brigade Leader in the Haruhi Suzumiya live-action season 4 promotional videos. Other notable roles include that of Mio Akiyama in K-On!, a role for which she toured the US to perform as her character, and Alisa Bosconovitch in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. She is one of the co-host of AnimeTV alongside Johnny Yong Bosch. She also has a voice-acting career in video games. Complete roles list This is the list of Cristina Vee's roles, according to her official website.http://www.cristinavee.com/#!resume/ch7h Animation & Anime * AIKa R-16: Virgin Mission - Aika Sumeragi (Bandai Entertainment) * Blade of the Immortal - Machi (Media Blasters) * The Familiar of Zero - Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière (Geneon Entertainment) * Haré+Guu - Rachel (AN Entertainment/Bang Zoom Entertainment) * Immortal Grand Prix - Sage Rublev (Ep. 24) (Cartoon Network) * K-On! - Mio Akiyama (Bandai Entertainment) * K-On!! - Mio Akiyama (Sentai Filmworks) * Kannazuki no Miko - Misaki (Geneon Entertainment) * Little Big Panda - Yung Fu (Spliced Bread) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha - Nanoha Takamachi (Geneon Entertainment) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's - Nanoha Takamachi (Geneon Entertainment) * Mix Master: Final Force - Sunny (Sunwoo Asia Pacific) * Planetes - Additional Voices (Geneon Entertainment) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Homura Akemi (Aniplex) * Rinne no Lagrange - Sachi (Neon Alley) * Rozen Maiden - Female Friend (Ep. 1), Flower (Geneon Entertainment) * Rozen Maiden: Träumend - Kanaria (Geneon Entertainment) * Rozen Maiden Ouverture - Kanaria (Sentai Filmworks) * Sailor Moon - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Viz Media) * Squid Girl - Nagisa Saito (Media Blasters) * Tekken: Blood Vengeance - Alisa Bosconovitch (Namco/Bandai) * Tokko - Additional Voices (Geneon Entertainment) * Tweeny Witches - Melissa (Geneon Entertainment) Video Games * Adventure Time: Hey Ice King, Why'd You Steal Our Garbage!? - Song Performances (WayForward Games) * Always Remember Me - Theme Song Performance (Winter Wolves Games) * Ar tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel - Saki, Sakia, Sarapatra, Filament (NIS America) * Atlantica Online - Rin the Puppeteer (Nexon) * Atelier Totori - Cecilia (NIS America) * Avalon Code - Sylphy (XSeed) * BlazBlue series - Noel Vermillion, Nu-13, Saya, Lambda-11, Mu-12 (Aksys Games) * Blazing Souls Accelate - Bridgette (Aksys games) * Blue Dragon: Awakened Shadow - Kluke (D3 Publisher) * Crisis Heart Brawlers: Clash at Otakon - Hiroko (Studio Nasu) * Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls ''- Monaca Towa (Spike Chunsoft) * ''Dragon Nest - Kiwi (Nexon) * Drowtales Chibi Fighter - Laelia (White Radish) * Dynasty Warriors series - Lian Shi (Namco) * Eternal Poison - Eriel (Atlus) * Eureka Seven vol. 1: New Wave - Additional Voices (Namco) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Crystal Bearers - Various (Square-Enix) * Fire Emblem Heroes - Lachesis, Athena (Intelligent Systems) * Fire Emblem: Three Houses - Edelgard (Intelligent Systems) * Growlanser: Wayfarer of Time - Frayne, Leona, Meline, D-RM (Atlus) * Heroes of Newerth - Holly Polly, Hachina (S2 Games) * Hyperdimension Neptunia - Compa (NIS America) * Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 - Compa (NIS America) * League of Legends - Riven the Exile (Riot Games) * Loren: Amazon Princess - Theme Song Performance (White Radish) * Luminous Arc 2 - Sadie, Alice (Atlus) * Maplestory - Mercedes, Aria (anime cutscenes) (Nexon) * Planetside 2 - Terran Republic Female Soldier (Sony Online Entertainment) * Ragnarok Odyssey - Custom Female Voices (XSeed) * Rune Factory Frontier - Cinnamon, Minerva (XSeed) * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Anri Yoshino (NIS America) * Shantae and the Pirate's Curse - Shantae, Risky Boots,Tuki (WayForward Technologies) * Shantae: Half-Genie Hero - Theme song performance; Shantae (WayForward Technologies) * Skullgirls - Cerebella (Reverge Labs) * Tales of Berseria - Velvet Crowe (Bandai Namco) * The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky - Kloe (XSeed) * The Oregon Trail Official Facebook App - Female Voices (The Learning Company) * WarioWare Gold - 5-Volt/13-Amp (Nintendo) * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Official Facebook App - Carmen Sandiego (The Learning Company) * Ys Seven (PSP) - Sigroon (XSeed) * Zening (Kongregate Games) - Miri (Kongregate) ﻿ Director & Producer * Skullgirls (VG) - Casting director, director (Reverge Labs) * Milky Way anime short - Vocalist, producer (Cybergraphix Animation LLC) ﻿ Live Action Dubbing * Brave (2007 Thai Film) - Lita * Cinderella Moon/Little Sister - Big Sister * Death Kappa - Kanako (Tokyo Shock) * Izo - Sato (Tokyo Shock) * Yohan: The Child Wanderer - Various Promo, Commercial & Miscellaneous * Anime Love Hardcore 2 - Vocalist, 3 tracks (Diskowarp Records) * Destination Japan Commercial - Narrator (HIS Travel) * HIS Travel Commercial - Narrator (HIS Travel) * The Mangazette Video Blog - Narrator (Manga Entertainment UK) * Misfit Heights - Stacey * Various “Purikura: Print Club” photo booths - Announcer (Pixel Memory Studio) * Yohan The Child Wanderer - Various On Camera/Hosting (Select) * AnimeTV - Host (Bang Zoom Entertainment) * Broken Spirits - Valerie (Finch Hollow Productions) * Funimation On-Demand Recaps - Host (Comcast on Demand) * Huntington Beach CM - Featured (City of Huntington Beach) * IGN IPL Tournaments - Host/MC (IGN.com) Media Videos Gallery Avatars Cristina vee avatar.png|Cristina Vee's avatar for the Milky Way video. Pictures Cristina_vee_1.jpg|Cristina Vee 1. Cristina vee 2.jpg|Cristina Vee 2. Cristina vee 3.jpg|Cristina Vee 3. Cristina vee 4.jpg|Cristina Vee 4. Cristina vee 5.jpg|Cristina Vee 5 (bigger picture from above). Cristina vee 6.jpg|Cristina Vee 6. Cristina vee 7.jpg|Cristina Vee 7. Cristina vee 8.jpg|Cristina Vee 8. Cristina vee 9.jpg|Cristina Vee 9. Cristina vee 10.jpg|Cristina Vee 10. Cristina_vee_11.jpg|Cristina Vee 11. Cristina_vee_12.jpg|Cristina Vee 12. Cristina_vee_13.jpg|Cristina Vee 13. Cristina_vee_14.jpg|Cristina Vee 14. Cristina_Vee_15.jpeg|Cristina Vee 15. Cristina_Vee_16.jpeg|Cristina Vee 16. Cristina vee 2011.jpg|Cristina Vee in 2011. Cristina vee 2012.jpg|Cristina Vee in 2012. Cristina vee 2012 2.jpg|Cristina Vee in 2012 2. Cristina vee 2013.jpg|Cristina Vee in 2013. References External links * Official Website * Official YouTube channel * Cristina Vee on the Internet Movie Database Category:Crew Category:Crew (Shantae: Half-Genie Hero) Category:Real World